


Rhapsody in Red

by revior



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU, Classical Music, Drama, F/M, Family Secrets, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Killing, Luke Is A Vampire (JaTP), Made For Each Other, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Vampires, h/c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: When Julie staggers upon a hurt young stranger in the middle of the street, she immediately decides to help him.But what she doesn't know is that by doing that, she entered a world filled with secrets that will turn her world around.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Rhapsody in Red

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea isn't going out of my head, and the only way to do anything about it is to post it.
> 
> The first chapter has a lot of information, but it's important, so bear with me.
> 
> Sometimes the characters might act OOC, but it's for the plot. Also, since this is a Supernatural Elements AU, please don't tell me that things aren't the same as in the show. That's the whole point of this.
> 
> Thoughts are appreciated!

The young Molina shouldn't have been wandering down the streets of London all alone on a Tuesday night.

Julie knew that, but she also knew that there was no other way of her coming back home and she needed to.

'Le Nozze di Figaro, K. 492: Sinfonia' was playing through her earphones as she clutched her handbag close to her.

She didn't dare turn around in fear of seeing anyone and instead just picked up her pace, to match the violins that calmed her down by passing through her ears and all the way to her brain, releasing good hormones. Or at least that's what she'd read once and which was one of the causes for her newly-found passion for classical music such as the song that was playing.

The orchestra played their final moments of the grand finale and then the song went quiet. Julie took her phone out of her pocket and switched to a different song, 'Nocturnes, Op. 9, No. 2 in E-Flat Major'. That song was extremely familiar to her as it was her mother's favorite song to play on the Molina piano, a family heirloom that was passed throughout generations before being handed to Eudoria and her children. 

A vague memory of her sitting on the carpet in front of the fireplace on Christmas along with Danny and Carlos while their mother played this song flashed through her brain, and suddenly she realized that she couldn't remember how many years ago that was. She must've been five or six, a time before her brothers left for university.

When she put her phone away and looked back up, she realized that she almost missed her turn which would take her away from her wanted destination completely. The moment where the pace of the piano changed, she noticed a stranger laying down in the middle of the small bridge she was crossing.

Julie hurried to him and shook him, receiving no response. "Sir, can you hear me? I'm going to call an ambulance."

"No, don't call an ambulance. I'm fine. I promise. Could you just help me get up?"

Molina retained herself from pointing out that somebody who couldn't pick themselves up definitely wasn't okay, but she decided that it wasn't up to her to decide what strangers she had found on the street did with their lives. She could just offer help and hope they would accept it.

She helped him get up - which consisted of her mostly pulling him up and him trying to stay on his feet after - and then picked up the earphone that fell out of her ear in the process. The song had finished, 'Suite bermagasque, L. 75: III. Clair de lune' taking its place.

"Debussy truly is a master in what he does," said the boy out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"The compositor of what you're listening to right now. Debussy. I said he was-"

"Yeah, I understood that," cleared up Julie. She looked at the strange man, only then realizing just how young he truly was. "How do you know what I'm listening to?"

"Oh, I guess your music was just loud and that's why I could hear it. Plus, I have a pretty good hearing, so I think that helps it."

Julie realized then that the man, who was almost still a boy and looked around her age, probably wasn't a homeless person but someone who for some reason just stumbled and fell on the floor. "Yeah, Debussy truly is one of the best. Yet I would have to say that Schubert and Bach beat him in any and all ways."

"You are a woman with a very specific taste I see. This time, I guess it's me agreeing with you rather than the other way around."

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Julie, unsure why she felt the need to check on this stranger once more. She definitely cared for anyone she could help out, but the effect had always been stronger when the people she had helped were younger. Even if they had no particular problem, she always felt as if she completely transformed somebody's life and that made her happy as a person.

The stranger cleared his throat and smiled at Julie. "Yes, I'm sure. Thank you again for helping me. The hardest part is always picking yourself up, isn't it?"

Although that last statement could've been taken metaphorically, something told Julie that the man meant it quite literally. That somehow spiraled to Molina concluding that the man she'd helped out was some sort of addict and that was why that kept happening to him.

"I've got to get going now," said Julie, excusing herself from the awkward thing that their conversation became. "Please do not fall on the floor again. I doubt there would be anyone anywhere close who would be able to help you. This area isn't popular, especially on a Tuesday, so who knows how long you could've waited before anyone helped you?"

"I guess we'll never know because I just happened to be lucky enough to have met you."

It was painfully obvious that the man was trying to flirt with her, but Julie knew better than to flirt with strangers. Plus, she had no time to even study, let alone share herself with someone else. That's what Eudoria, her mother, had always explained dating as. Giving a piece of yourself to someone else and them giving a piece of themselves to you.

But Julie had been too busy to worry about giving a piece of herself to others. For her, helping strangers on bridges stand back up was enough.

"As I said, I've to go. Please do not put yourself in danger again, voluntarily or not. I don't want to read about you in the morning news or see a candle on the floor the next time I pass by here. Just go home and stay safe."

"You seem to be worried for me."

"I am worried for anyone I cross paths with. It just happens that I met you on a night when there aren't many other people around who need my help."

As the song shifted from Debussy to Vivaldi, another classic, the girl said goodbye to the boy one final time and left him, continuing her way home.

And although she tried to make herself think about something or someone else, her brain kept coming back to the man she helped stand up on a bridge.


End file.
